Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing system, an image processing method, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus, the following function is known, namely, the function of dividing image data obtained by reading a document into a plurality of items of image data, magnifying each of the items of data, and separately printing and outputting the magnified items of image data on a plurality of transfer sheets while having margins for pasting on the transfer sheets. The user can obtain one large print output by pasting the output transfer sheets together at margins A, as illustrated in FIG. 25. Such an output function is referred to as magnification consecutive printing.
Apart from this, the function of adding a user-designated image to a user-designated position on an image to be printed and printing the image with the added user-designated image is also known. FIGS. 26A to 26C illustrate examples in which an image is added in the lower right-hand corner. There are various images to be added, such as a user name as illustrated in FIG. 26A, a page number as illustrated in FIG. 26B, and a date as illustrated in FIG. 26C.
In the case of using the above-mentioned magnification consecutive printing function and image adding function in combination, an output may have an unnatural appearance if the two functions are simply combined. For example, when an image is added over the position of a margin provided in magnification consecutive printing, if transfer sheets are pasted together, part of the added image becomes hidden.